Chapter 4
Chapter 4: The Duel at Dragon Island With the Relic Keeper defeated and the Vambee plague eradicated, life in Grillin' Village has returned to its quaint, happy way, with people no longer afraid to leave their homes, and children are out at play. However, not everybody is feeling so happy in the village. An ILL Official Upon going to the Mayor's house, Musashi is greeted by Mrs. Govern, and she informs Musashi that her husband is ill, and unable to perform his mayoral duties. She then asks to Musashi if he would like to be the Mayor for the time being. Musashi accepts the offer, and Mrs. Govern begins to explain Musashi's first duties as temporary Mayor. Filling the Well The first task assigned to Musashi was to fill the town's well back up with water, so it may be usable once more. Musashi promptly travels down into the well and makes his way to the Water Crest he saw earlier. Using Lumina, Musashi activates the crest's magic, and the water from the right side of the reservoir was drained into the left side, making the well usable once again. However, just after the well was refilled, voices were heard emanating from the tunnel connecting the Mines to the reservoir. Musashi quickly moved down to the now emptied waterbed and stood up against the side in front of the tunnel entrance, his short size making him entirely unseen to the unknown visitants. From atop the reservoir ledge, two men walked in from the mine entrance: a short, green-haired man named Ed, and a much larger man with a staff named Ben. The two began to talk about how they stole the church's bell as a "backup plan" Repairing the Gondola Now that the well was refilled, Mrs. Govern gave Musashi his next task: repairing the gondola(which was something the Mayor had wanted to do for a while). The Island of Dragons With the RockSalt in hand, Musashi pondered on what use could be served with the condiment. There had to be something important he could use this item for, so Musashi wandered around the surrounding areas, mostly Somnolent Forest, to locate anything that could be attributed to the RockSalt. Retrieving the Scroll Musashi began to explore the new land that was the Island of Dragons, looking about for anything of interest to him. It was then that he noticed something across the water on a small uplift of land in the ocean. To his surprise, it was a Water Crest. Now knowing something important to be here, Musashi proceeded to use the Water Scroll to move across the water and get on top of the Crest. He promptly used Lumina to activate the crest, and in doing so, the whole ocean line covering the bottom of the island had receded, revealing much more land and even a beach. Musashi hopped down from the rock he was standing on and landed on the beachfront. After looking around at the beach, he turned around, and to his surprise, there in front of him lie the Fire Scroll! Just as usual, Musashi uses Lumina to retrieve the scroll, and gains the power of the Fire Scroll, which grants him the ability to shoot streams of fire! With this new power, Musashi was another step closer to completing his journey, though that journey was about to hit a bit of a bump... A Duel with a Foe Immediately after obtaining the Fire Scroll, Musashi hears someone call out his name. He looks towards the beach, and is shocked to see Kojiro standing right at the beach's shore! Meandering Through the Forest The Palace of Ice The Secret of the Palace Category:Chapters